<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第十七章 by Moonbyultopfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422152">第十七章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan'>Moonbyultopfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, moonsun, wheebyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Couple - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第十七章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>文星伊离开了他们家后就每天都呆在医院里陪金容仙。辉人就每天躲在家里连公司也不去了，每天都以泪洗脸地问自己是不是自己做错了什么才会让文星伊那么讨厌自己。文星伊在离开的一个星期里也想得很清楚，所以决定回去找辉人解释清楚。</p><p> </p><p>“辉人～你看我买了什么回来！”文星伊就提着一袋食物走进家里，但他发现家里面一点光线都没有，他有点担心就赶快跑去房间里找辉人。见到辉人一脸憔悴地睡在书桌上，文星伊是打从心底地自责。他把辉人抱到床上，抚摸着辉人的头发，心疼地看着辉人。辉人突然叫了一声，哭着求文星伊不要抛下自己。文星伊抱着辉人轻轻地拍着她的背后，告诉她自己再也不会像那天那样离开她了。辉人又进入梦乡，起床时发现文星伊也睡在身旁赶紧起身生怕自己又做错什么事让文星伊不高兴了。文星伊本来就浅眠感觉辉人起床了就醒了，搞得辉人连忙向文星伊道歉。文星伊就摇着头把辉人拉下来坐在他的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>“辉人啊，对不起，是我不好才会让你变成这样，都是我的错是我没有把事情处理好才让你受伤害。你可以原谅我吗？我们从新开始好不好啊！”文星伊就紧紧地抱着辉人同时也害怕辉人会拒绝自己。</p><p>“好，但是你要答应我永远都不可以再像之前一样抛下我自己一个人了！”</p><p>“我不会了！谢谢你辉人，我爱你！”文星伊就擦掉辉人的泪，还亲了辉人很多下。</p><p>“我们一起去度蜜月吧！这段时间我忽略了你的感受但从现在开始我会为你多想一些的！”</p><p>“可是容仙姐姐还在医院而且要是我们都离开的话公司怎么办？”文星伊看着那么温柔体贴的辉人，在心里把自己砍成18段了，这么好的女孩自己怎么可以那样伤害她啊。</p><p>“没事的，我已经跟我爸妈讲好了他们会帮我们处理的，而你就只需要跟我一起去旅行就可以了！还有明天我们就会出发哦！”</p><p>“你是觉得我很好哄是吗？既然连机票那些都弄好了！”辉人就假装生气地指着文星伊说。</p><p>“我是想好要是你不原谅我，我就找一个漂亮妹妹跟我一起去！”文星伊就用他那痞痞地笑看着辉人，辉人就不甘示弱地攻击文星伊的敏感处。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈！好啦！好啦！我认输啦！”</p><p> </p><p>在俩人欢声笑语中，他们和好了。</p><p> </p><p>隔天他们就坐上飞机去度蜜月啦！当然少不了他们的造人计划。</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>“什么？容醒了！我马上回去！”原本文星伊和辉人的行程是到后天的，但因为容醒了所以他们就马上赶回去。文星伊在飞机上还一直向辉人道歉，但辉人表示谅解。自从俩人因为上次吵架互相坦诚相见后，关系也变得更好了。</p><p> </p><p>文星伊一下飞机就跟辉人一起赶到医院。</p><p> </p><p>“容，你醒了啊！我好想你哦！”文星伊抱着容说。</p><p> </p><p>“你是谁啊？我们认识吗？”金容仙一脸疑问地看着文星伊和辉人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>